warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mistypaw369
Welcome! I'm Leopardclaw, commonly known as Leopard or Leo or whatever x3 I'm one of the admins here, along with Skye. I noticed that you and I have the same birthday which is a bit creepy x3 So, let me tell you a little about the wiki and our projects. On WSW you can do anything pretty much, we're not particularly stuck up. You can write fanfic, songfics and though rarely done RP is allowed. We also have 4 projects which I suggest you think about joining. Project:Imagine is for creating images of your characters; if you're not into writing this project may not be for you, but Project:Create might. P:C is our main writing project, where authors can post their stories and other project members can read and review them. We also have Project:SpellCheck for authors and people who like spellchecking. Finally but certainly not least importantly we have Project:Adopt A User. I suggest as a new member to the wiki, and especially if you are a new member to Wikia in general that you apply to get a mentor. A mentor will simply answer any questions about the wiki you have and help you learn basic wikicode, for example. Of course, joining any of these projects is optional. I seem to have rambled on quite a lot, so I'll stop now. Once more, welcome to the wiki and remember just ask anyone, myself or Skye if you have any queries about anything. 08:43, December 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sigs Sure, I can help. Are you using a sig page, cause I'll have a look on it and fix it up if I can on that. 09:25, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, at least it works x3 10:31, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, I'm always confused. You get used to it x3 So, are you liking the wiki so far? 11:09, December 16, 2012 (UTC) That's good, I'm glad you like it x3 I reccommed Bird's stories if you're looking for something to read, they're excellent. 12:59, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, basically one thing you learn is if you see a cool bit of code on a persons page you steal it x3 Right so that's the box I have. If you click edit and then on the tab thingy that says 'source' all the code will come up. Basically stealing code is knowing where to tweak it to say what you want. I've changed the archives in that box to yours, all you need to do now is write a message at the top and stuff. To change the background colour, right at the top there is a bit of the code saying 'background color:#BA55D3'. Replace the #BA55D3 with whatever colour code you want. Here's a handy website for finding colour codes. To make it say what you want, change my text with yours. Example, change my title of 'welcome to Lavenderwish's StarClan Moor' to Mistypaw's talk! or something. And to change the archive names, simply replace the text. Hopefully that helps, shout if you need more help. 13:06, December 17, 2012 (UTC) You're not irritating, don't worry. I like it when people ask me for help. To rid of archives you just remove the line of code from the | to the end ]]. For a sig page you make a page User:Mistypaw369/Sig. Then you put all the signature code in there. In the preferences box copy paste this code: | }} and make sure the little check box thingy is checked. 10:33, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Call me whatever you want lol 13:55, December 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:Titles My deepest apologies at not replying sooner, wikia was being an arse and not letting me edit anywhere. I'm glad you got your sig sorted, it looks good. That sounds like a good idea, possibly something like Cold Hearts Can Melt or Warming Heart or maybe Kind to the Cruel or something. I'll help think of some more if they're no good. Okay, bye 12:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Woah that's somewhat creepy owo and I'm glad those names were any good ^.^ 20:43, January 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Polls and P:I I'll start with charart: yes, you do. Fortunately I can add you straight in, so I'll do that; go ahead and post your charart. If you need any help with charart shout, I'll do what I can. Secondly, it's a poll you're after. You'd write, for example, this (on source mode): This is a poll Answer One Answer Two As many more answers as you want And that's basically it. Also, Thawing Frost sounds really good. Shout if you need anything else. 17:00, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay, one at a time. Siameses, I did one once, basically just mottled patches I believe, with darker ears and stuff. Layers are useful. Here is mine: and I also suggest a reference image. Secondly, centering the image. On the source mode there will be the picture bit that will look something along the lines of . All you do is add another thingy that says |center, so it'll look like . Like so. And the image looks great for one of your first ones. And lastly the magic floaty boxes. These are the best bit of code you'll ever see, trust me. Basically the code is this: Aims: Try and kick some activity into this place That's the one on my page. To change the colour change the hex code in the background: section. Basically what you get used to doing is thinking oh I like that thingy on this person's page and then stealing their code and manipulating it for yourself x3 Hopefully this helps. 15:06, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I told you it was the best x3 You're great at charart already, but I'm going to give an honest opinion of both; without critique how would we improve? The first one has discoloured lineart where you've filled it by accident probably, and the nose line art has been lost to the pelt colour. However, the pattern does look god, and with some refining of your smudging skills it'll look good. I also think the white contrasts too much against the brown. I personally prefer the second one. I think the pelt colours are a lot more convincing. The smudging is too broad as with the other one, I'd suggest taking a smaller brush and smaller strokes. Also the face patch is a different colour to the rest of the markings, which makes it seem overhighlighted. But, they are both good (I mean, look at some of my early charart, you can't just be good at it), and I think with practice you'll get really really good. Please don't take what I've said to heart, I don't mean to be horrid, I just want to help you improve. Also, I'll go and kick P:I in the bottom to try and make people remember it's there. 11:46, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm also kicking P:C so x3 Chat? 12:24, January 27, 2013 (UTC) CBA = comments before approval. EOD = edge of decline. It's a warning that you should work on your charart. 17:32, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I know I just haven't been able to be bothered x3 I'll do it now. And I know, it's great. x3 I think I need to get her mentor sorted out as well x3 16:44, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Hai x3 I usually archive at about 30 so x3 And I hope so too. I think I'll look into getting a spotlight for the wiki, that always brings activity. 17:33, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back, I suppose x3 I did finally get us a spotlight, and that'll be coming up soon, so hopefully more users for us! x3 20:03, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Collab According to my last reassigning blog, you are writing as Lily's Flower for this collab. Go there for information on the series. I'm pretty sure it's your turn. If you don't write in ten days, I'll have to find someone else to write. 05:07, July 2, 2013 (UTC)